


A Witch Boy's Secret (Klarion Bleak x Pregnant! Reader)

by churros_liz



Series: Klarion the Witch Boy [6]
Category: Klarion (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Klarion is just minding his own business, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnant! Reader, Reader-Insert, Requested, the team are stalking Klarion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churros_liz/pseuds/churros_liz
Summary: The Young Justice team finds out that Klarion's secret by following around townRequested on my tumblr
Relationships: Klarion & Reader, Klarion & Teekl, Klarion & The Team (Young Justice), Klarion (DCU)/Reader, Klarion Bleak/Reader, Klarion the Witch Boy/Reader, Tim Drake/Cassie Sandsmark
Series: Klarion the Witch Boy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Witch Boy's Secret (Klarion Bleak x Pregnant! Reader)

“Where should we go to eat?” Bart ran in front of his friends. They just finished training and were feeling exhausted. Thankfully, Nightwing gave them the rest of the day off.

“How about pizza?” Jaime gestured toward the said building. The group smiled and began to cross the street. 

“Wait. Is that…” Cassie stared at a man that just exited a store. “Klarion?”

The infamous witch boy was holding a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear that had balloons tied to its left hand. His orange tabby cat followed right beside him, meowing out her thoughts to her master. The group of friends noticed the said witch walking towards them and quickly hid behind a bush. 

“What the hell is Klarion doing here?” Virgil whispered. “And what is he doing visiting a flower shop?”

“Probably buying supplies for his next scheme” Jaime took a peek at the villain. Klarion and Teekl passed by them with bright smiles. What surprised the group of heroes more was that Klarion was humming. He looked so at peace and happy. It was nothing like the normal arrogant look he had.

“Okay, that was weird,” Tim said as they left their hiding spot. “What do you think he’s up to?

“I don’t know, but we should go follow him” Cassie looked at her friends. They stared at her with unsure expressions. “It’ll be like when we’re in stealth mode during missions. We’ll only be observing, and if he’s up to trouble, then we’ll stop him”

The boys nodded and the group quickly caught up with Klarion. They followed him to a clothing store, where he looked at the infant section.

“Does his scheme involve capturing a baby?” Jaime raised a brow.

Klarion stared at the outfits. By the look in his eyes, it was clear to the group that he was examining the styles. An employee noticed and walked up to him. “May I help you with anything, sir?”

“No.” Klarion turned to leave.

The next place the witch boy went to was a toy store. He looked around, going through all of the sections in the building. He would pause every once and a while to look at a toy that had caught his attention - usually one that involved making noise or looked like it would be dangerous.

“Is he scoping to rob the place?” Virgil glanced at his friends.

After that store, Klarion visited the library. Teekl jumped onto his shoulders the moment her master walked in. The librarian had told Klarion that no animals were allowed, but he hypnotized her.

“This is it!” Bart was about to stop him, but Cassie held him back.

“Wait, look”

“Give the best children’s books you have” Klarion ordered. The librarian did as she was told. Once the books were laid out in front of him, he skimmed the pages of each. “This is it? Pft. Boring. I’ve read better books than these when I was an infant. Don’t you have anything less colorful?”

The librarian returned with a collection of Grimm’s Fairy Tales. The moment Klarion’s eyes landed on the title, a wide smile plastered on his lips. “Now, that’s what I’m talking about”

He checked the book out and left. After the library, Klarion visited a local thrift store. Like the other places before, he looked around until he saw something that piqued his interest. In this case, it was a black 1950s baby stroller.

“Sir, I’ll be taking this” Klarion turned to the shop’s owner, placing the bouquet and teddy bear inside.

“Huh? What’d you say?” The old man put his hand to his ear. Klarion ignored the man and took the stroller. Teekl jumped in and laid down. 

“Okay, this is just weird now” Tim sighed. “It’s clear he isn’t doing anything criminal - except for not paying for the stroller”

“Don’t worry” Bart ran and came back in a split second. “I just paid for him, but I need a new piggy bank”

“You’re right. Let’s just go” Cassie nodded in agreement. Just as the group turned to leave in the opposite direction, they paused at the sudden sound of Klarion yelling. 

“(y/n)! What are you doing out?!” They turned to see Klarion talking to a young woman. Her (h/c) hair was tied into a loose bun, and she wore a black dress with sandals. Their eyes widened when they saw the woman’s giant baby bump. She was at least 9 months, about ready to go into labor. Klarion stared at her with worried eyes. “You’re supposed to stay in bed. What if Junior decided to come out?”

Junior….?

“I needed some fresh air” You crossed your arms. “Plus, the doctor said that walking is good for the baby”

“Still…” Klarion’s eyes downcast. You smiled slightly and grabbed his hands. He looked at you as you placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I also missed my husband”

Husband?!

The group looked at each other with wide eyes. They were all thinking the same thing. Klarion has a wife? And she’s pregnant?! Klarion, their enemy, the god of chaos, is going to be a father. What the hell?

“You know, this actually explains why we haven’t heard of him in like the past 9 months,” Bart thought out loud.

“And everything he was doing today...” Jaime gulped. “It was all for his kid”

“This is so weird” Virgil shook his head in disbelief. “Klarion? A father? No way?”

“Ah!” They turned to look back at you. You had one arm gripping on Klarion’s hand, the other holding your stomach. Cassie looked down to see water dripping from your legs. Oh no. “My water…”

“(y/n), what’s wrong?” Klarion began to panic.

“Call 911” Tim ordered his friends, rushing to your side with Cassie.

“She’s going into labor” Cassie grabbed you.

“Excuse me, but who -”

“Just innocent bystanders concerned about the safety of a fellow citizen” Bart grabbed his attention. 

“You look familiar” Klarion glared. 

“Really? Because I can guarantee that we never met before”

“Ah!” You cried.

“It’s okay. Just breathe” Tim assured. 

“An ambulance is on its way,” Virgil said.

“Ambulance? No. There is no way (y/n) is going to have my child in one of those human hospitals” Klarion pushed the group away from you.

“Listen, I don’t know what you’re talking about dude” Jaime grabbed his shoulder, gaining his focus. “But she can’t have a baby in the middle of a sidewalk”

“She’s not going to” Klarion shoved him away. He grabbed hold of you, pulling the stroller to his side. He snapped his fingers and all of you disappeared. 

\----

Weeks passed and Klarion was having a business meeting with the Light, so you decided to take a walk with your newborn baby girl and Teekl. She’s only been born and was already showing signs of having powers. She was born with her father’s blue skin, but when around you, her skin changed into a beautiful (s/c) tone. Her eyes resembled your (e/c) colored orbs and her hair had little horns just like her father.

“Watch out!” You turned to see a frisbee flying toward your direction.

“Caught it,” Bart grinned. His smile faltered the moment he noticed who you were. “Ah!”

“Bart,” Jaime pulled him to the side. He turned to you, smiling politely. “Sorry about that. He’s quite jumpy”

“That’s okay” You smiled back. Looking at the group of young teens, you felt like you’ve seen them before. “Thank you for saving me from getting hit, but have we met?”

“Oh, not officially, but we were there when you went into labor” Tim glanced at the orange cat and stroller, remembering how tiring it was to follow Klarion around town.

“That was you guys!” Your smile turned into a grin. “I’m so sorry about that. I want to pay you back as a thank you”

“There’s no need” Virgil rejected your offer. He was a bit terrified to hang out with Klarion’s wife.

“Nonsense” You chuckled. “I know my husband wasn’t so nice to you, and I also want to make up for that”

“The only way to do that is for you to raise this little adorable munchkin to be a good girl” Cassie cooed at the baby, making your daughter laugh. 

“That is the plan” You nodded your head.

“That’s a relief” Bart mumbled under his breath. Jaime shoved his shoulder as a warning to watch his mouth.

Meow, called Teekl. You glanced down at the cat, staring back at the group. “Okay, my other little girl is getting antsy. It was good seeing you. Oh! Before I forget”

You reached into your purse, taking out a business card. You handed the piece of paper to Cassie. “That’s my number. Call me in case you change your mind”

They watched you leave. It was weird knowing that their enemy is married to such a kind person. It felt even more weird knowing that they tried to help a villain’s wife give birth. They just couldn’t imagine how such a wonderful and beautiful young woman such as yourself would end up marrying Klarion. It just didn’t make sense. 

But oh well. That’s life. Maybe one day they would be able to hear your story, and maybe one day, they would know if there is something more to you than what meets the eye.


End file.
